1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for detecting estrus in an animal. The invention relates more particularly to a device affixed to the back of a cow for recording mounting activity an an indicator of estrus in the mounted cow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reproduction inefficiency among diary farm animals results in an estimated annular loss of hundreds of millions of dollars. Undetected estrus is a primary source of this loss, causing increase of calving interval, fewer calves born, lowered lifetime milk production, and wasted semen.
Several ideas for detecting estrus in cows are currently in use, including trained dogs that detect a characteristic odor; pedometers to measure increased activity; probes to measure electrical conductivity of cervical mucus; and sensors to measure both body and milk temperature. Nevertheless, the most widespread scheme used today is daily visual observation augmented by some type of heat detection patch, both of which are based on mounting activity.
When a cow is in heat (estrus), she will stand and allow another cow to mount her. Cows not in heat will not permit such homosexual behavior. Since standing for mounting is directly related to condition of estrus, a mount recording device that operates in the absence of constant observation would allow a dairy farmer to pinpoint estrus in his cows while freeing him to carry out his normal routine.